Peralatan
Pada awal putaran, setiap pemain memiliki jumlah waktu tertentu (biasanya 5 detik) untuk membeli peralatan. Hal ini disebut waktu pembekuan. Peralatan meliputi senjata, armor, amunisi dan lain-lain. Kadang-kadang, peralatan yang khusus untuk kedua tim memiliki foil pada tim lawan, mirip dengan AK-47 untuk Teroris dan M4A1 untuk Counter-Terrorist. Ada beberapa peralatan di Counter-Strike series: *Weapons *Grenades *Rompi Kevlar dan Helmet pelindung *Night vision goggle *Defuse kit *C4 Special Ada beberapa senjata utama yang dikategorikan dalam kategori peralatan. ; Store / Craft Senjata-senjata ini hanya dijual di toko dan/atau dapat diperoleh dari sistem Craft. AT4-CS= :Main article: AT4-CS. AT4-CS adalah versi upgrade Amerika AT4-Lance. Ia memiliki daya perusak yang kuat terhadap armor berat tapi memiliki mobilitas rendah. Dilengkapi dengan Homing rudal sebagai modus ke2 nya. AT4CS dapat digunakan untuk semua mode. |-| M32 MGL= right|link=M32 MGL :Main article: M32 MGL. M32 MGL adalah beberapa peluncur granat Afrika Selatan diberi makan dengan 6 putaran 40mm granat. Hal ini digunakan secara resmi dan tersedia di 30 negara. Modus menembak kedua meningkatkan jangkauan dan tingkat kebakaran. |-| RPG-7= :Main article: RPG-7. RPG-7 adalah peluncur granat ringan Rusia, serbaguna anti-tank roket. Ini memiliki kekuatan destruktif yang kuat dengan luas efek, senjata ideal untuk digunakan terhadap beberapa atau tangguh target, tetapi juga dapat merusak operator jika digunakan dalam jarak dekat. Pengguna dapat bertujuan melalui pemandangan besi untuk mendapatkan tembakan akurat. |-| Petrol Boomer= :Main article: Petrol Boomer. Petrol Boomer dikembangkan oleh sektor swasta. Dikompresi gas di Petrol Bomb memberikan ledakan besar ketika ditembakan. Setelah kontak, kerusakan besar dibagikan ke daerah di mana ledakan terjadi, dan api merusak tertinggal untuk jangka waktu tertentu. |-| Salamander= :Main article: Salamander. Salamander adalah penyembur api Amerika makan dengan 100 putaran Nitrogen gas. Meskipun memiliki jangkauan terbatas, spouts api mengancam seluruh wilayah untuk menghentikan pendekatan setiap musuh. Target hit akan menerima kerusakan berkelanjutan akibat pembakaran api. |-| Leviathan= :Main article: Leviathan. Leviathan adalah meriam air yang dapat memperlambat kecepatan pergerakan musuh yang ditargetkan. Ini adalah mitra dingin dari Salamander. ; Coded Box Senjata-senjata ini hanya dapat diperoleh dari Coded Box. FG-Launcher= :Main article: FG-Launcher. FG-Launcher adalah petasan peluncur granat khusus yang membawa 10 butir amunisi 40mm granat. Setiap tembakan akan membuat kembang api saat meledak. |-| Drill Gun= :Main article: Drill Gun. Drill Gun adalah senjata utama dalam Counter-Strike Online dikategorikan dalam kategori peralatan diperoleh dari Code Box. Perangkat ini dapat memulai memutar bor. Penetrasi yang baik serta mobilitasnya. ; Letter Collecting Event Senjata-senjata ini hanya dapat diperoleh dari Letter Collecting Event. Beberapa dari mereka yang tersedia dari Code Box nanti. Cannon= :Main article: Black Dragon Cannon. The Black Dragon Cannon is capable of firing 20 explosive Cannon Rounds which detonate within the targeted area creating a large volcano-like explosion that deals tremendous damage to anything in its radius. Also, the weapon's gun barrel is built short, granting excellent mobility in combat. |-| Ripper= :Main article: Ripper. Ripper is a chainsaw which is capable to do extreme damage in a short time. Unlike any other melee weapon, the Powersaw uses 200 liters of gasoline as it's 'ammunition'. Once it runs out, only the secondary fire mode can be used. The secondary fire mode makes a horizontal slash and inflicts high knockback against multiple targets while not using up any gasoline. However, it is only effective at close range. |-| Gae Bolg= :Main article: Gae Bolg. Gae Bolg is a spear gun fed with 30 rounds of Harpoon. It can shoot explosive harpoons with its secondary fire attack, making this weapon deadly to shoot heavy opponents. |-| Blood Dripper= :Main article: Blood Dripper. A special flying guillotine designed for killing zombie. It can be projected through to a target and flies back to users. The Blood Dripper can be recovered within the throwing range. If not, it will be destroyed. Special attack is only activated in PvP modes where the victim's head is attached with a flying guillotine to do continuous damage, resulting in a confirmed headshot. ; Misc Sumber-sumber lain. AT4-Lance= :Main article: AT4. AT4-Lance is a Swedish anti-tank weapon usable in Human Scenario and Metal Arena modes only. It is good in dealing large group of enemies as well as bosses. |-| Poison Gun= :Main article: Poison Gun. This weapon boasts an excellent power to zombies which is only obtainable through Supply Boxes with low probability. It is fed with 200 rounds of Nitrogen gas, making it a powerful zombie killing weapon. It is excellent for a close combat with zombies despite of having limited range. Comparison Kategori:Counter-Strike Online Indonesia Wiki